


The Rogue, The Wizard, and the Warlock

by M_H_Borrowing



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: College AU, Dom/sub, Domme!Claudia, Domme!Rayla, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Gentle femdom, Light Dom/sub, Modern AU, Modern Fantasy AU, Multi, Pet Play, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Sub!Callum, gfd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 13:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18917926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_H_Borrowing/pseuds/M_H_Borrowing
Summary: Callum, Rayla, and Claudia in a polyamorous relationshipCallum practically lives in the same dorm as Rayla and Claudia since he spends so much time with them. Being the pet two two of the most fierce students in the whole school is such a threat. And they treat him well. Even if one is a little tougher than the other.(Basically What if Fantasy High from Dimension 20 was a college and the Dragon Prince characters went there.)





	The Rogue, The Wizard, and the Warlock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My original goal of this fic was to try my hand at something NSFW. Since it’s something outside my comfort zone as a writer. But as I created the story I was like “I need to make more chapters” So this will probably have more than one chapter. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

Callum loves Spellcasting Class. As a Wizard Major you’d expect nothing less from the boy. He excelled in it too. Not because he was naturally gifted but because he is a hard worker. It was something that his girlfriend Claudia really appreciated about him. When everyone expected the poor freshmen to fail, he always managed to pull the rug out on everyone and wow the classroom. 

Though Claudia did have a good amount of responsibility for that. She’s a skilled Junior Warlock, getting her skills in dark magic from her father’s side of the family. She was her boyfriend’s upperclassmen, and was more than happy to give him some tutoring. And some pleasant rewards for when he excelled.

She saw him exit his class excitedly. “There you are Callum, how’d it go!”

“A+!” He said excitedly. His professor didn’t expect him to get the hand of Wind Magic so easily, but he totally did. 

“Eek!” She pulled the small boy close, leaning his head up so she can kiss him excitedly, before he even knew what hit him. As he noticed he leaned in and kisses back happily. She pulls back and smiles at him when she felt satisfied. “I’m so proud of you!”

“You’ve taught me well.” He smiled, almost nuzzling into her, but he didn’t want to draw too much attention “Do I get that reward you were talking about?”

“Let’s be honest, you would’ve gotten that reward unless you majorly screwed up.” She smirks “maybe even if you did”

He kisses her cheek. “You’re the best”

“You’re adorable.”

~

Callum looks around the dorm as soon as the two of them make it to her living space. “Huh” He looks around “Rayla’s not home.”

“Good” Claudia smirks, she grabs his wrist and wraps her arms around him “I have you all to myself” She kisses him again, this time a bit more roughly. “She can have you after I’m done.”

“Sounds good to me.” He chuckles and nestles into her shoulder. Near where the top of her purple tank top meets her neck. 

She brushes her fingers through his hair “This is around the time you’re supposed to start kissing, Callum.” She reminds him with a giggle.

“Yes ma’am” he laughed back as he began to kiss her neck. 

Claudia quickly sat back on her bed and leaned back as Callum went down with her to keep up. She held him close as his smaller frame nuzzles close to her. 

“Mmm worship me, Callum.” She let out

Callum smiles obediently “Yes goddess”

Callum kisses her bare skin. Her gentle embrace held him close making him feel warm and protected. Claudia protected him, she supported him. She helped him grow. 

After a bit of kissing her neck he started to go down, getting so close to her cleavage. But she stopped him. “Not just yet.” She smirked “First I have to show you your reward”

He smiled excitedly. He wasn’t sure what his reward was, but he had a clue. She took off her tank top, leaving just her bra. His hunch was probably right. He’d be able to worship the breasts of this goddess of a woman. 

She grinned wide “You may take it off too. But you must use your teeth.” She caressed his cheek “like the good little pet you are”

“Yes goddess” He nods and goes behind her. His teeth trying to work her bra to unhook it. His hands instinctively fall to her back, as he barely realizes he’s running his hands up and down her back. But boy does she notice.

He was already serving her and he had yet to get to the main course. Claudia appreciated that.

Of course poor clumsy Callum had a bit of difficulty with the unhooking. She didn’t blame him, she was arguably a worse klutz than he was. But she was in full domme mode, in which she’d usually find herself with more steadiness and poise. She was a powerful warlock after all. And he was her little plaything to toy with as she pleased. And that was incredibly attractive to both of them.

Callum finally got the bra hook undone as her bra comes off. “Good boy, Callum.”

Callum comes in front of her, giving a long look at her breasts happily. She knew what he enjoyed. And boy was he good at worshipping them. “Well, What are you waiting for. You have a job to do. My titties aren’t gonna worship themselves”

“Yes goddess” Callum nodded as he quickly started to kiss them.

“Mmm” she moaned softly as he kisses her bare skin. She ran her hands softly down his back, calming him even more. Callum wasn’t surprised at all when Claudia started to pull his shirt up and over his head. He took a second to make it easier for her, but went back to his commanded worship as soon as it was off.

Her hands along his back was such a comfort. And she clearly loved the praise and worship. “You’re such an obedient pet” she took a second to position his head up to look at her “I love you so much”

“I love you too” He reaches up slightly and kisses her square on the lips, which she returned happily. 

As soon as she pulled back there was a sly smirk on her face. “Good. Now make sure to pleasure them”

Callum quickly nods and goes back down. This time instead of kissing the flesh of her breasts, she wanted something much more... pleasurable. And he was happy to assist his goddess. His mouth found his way to her erect nipples as he started to suck.

This time she moaned louder. She gripped the boy’s hair, pushing him closer to the breasts he was worshipping. And he did as she pleased, with joy and wonder. 

To her, this is what being a goddess truly felt like.

~

It was about an hour later. Claudia’s shirt and bra were still off. And Callum was curled up, her arm around him. He was almost in a sleepy daze as he was still kissing her breasts. It was calming, relaxing. 

Neither felt the need to turn on TV or anything. Callum just enjoyed the safeness and comfort Claudia provided. Claudia just looked down at the boy curled up in her arms, still treating her like a goddess. All she could think of was how much she loved him, he was so sweet and soft, yet he could be a defender, a fighter for whoever could use his help. People rarely called him a warrior, he wasn’t strong or good at physical combat. But to her, he was the strongest warrior out there. An immensely big heart and a tendency for working incredibly hard. He could conquer any challenge they had set for him.

And he was HER pet. She couldn’t be prouder. 

Her daze was suddenly caught off guard by the sound of an alarm ringing. She got up out of bed leaving Callum a bit shook. He was bound to do that when his foundation left the bed. She was a good amount taller after all. “Sorry” she frantically got a bra and shirt on 

“Do you have to go already?” 

“Sorry Callum. But you know I enjoy my night classes.” Claudia always enjoyed the night. It was probably connected to her father and their little astrology trips they used to take while camping. So she could always work better at night. 

“Oh” Callum went to grab his shirt and Claudia quickly snatched it from him with a smirk “Huh?”

Claudia giggled “Rayla’s gonna be here any minute. And I wanna make sure our little pet is all ready for her.”

“Oh” Callum blushes really hard

She caressed his cheek “Your reward isn't over yet. I was going to leave the rougher stuff for Rayla today. I made sure not to tucker you out.”

“It worked” he chuckled 

The door immediately sung open as the Elven rogue Rayla stormed in. The third member of their little trio. But she seemed annoyed. “Darn Soren.”

Claudia sighs “What did my brother do now?”

“I’ll tell you what! He completely missed 25 points because he wanted to show off to some Paladin girls!” Rayla was on the sports team with Claudia’s brother Soren. A Fighter. And they were just at practice. The two of them didn’t hate each other, but they’d often get into squabbles on who the leader of the team was. 

Claudia giggles “Sounds like Soren.” She went over and gave Rayla a kiss on the cheek “He’ll come through when it really matters”

Rayla sighs “yea I know” she calmed down a bit. Rayla was a Sophomore Rogue Major but she also minored in Barbarian so she took some classes on the subject. However she often had to learn how to control her rage. One of the main reasons the minor was suggested to her, to channel that rage in fighting. Though she mostly relied on her Rogue Tactics than anything else. 

And luckily for Rayla, she had an amazingly supportive boyfriend AND girlfriend to support her. 

She gave Claudia a good kiss on the lips for a few seconds and then turns her attention to Callum. “I see you got our pet all ready for me?”

Callum chuckles “Perfect way to let off steam, don’t you think?”

“Oh I do” she smirked mischievously

“Don’t be TOO rough with him today.” Claudia giggles “He did get an A+ today” She alerts as she finished packing her stuff for class.

“A+ huh? Guess we have a master wizard on our hands. A human one at that.” She smiled proudly at him

“A master wizard you can have your way with.” Callum smirked, a bit prideful. 

“You two have fun now. I might join you after class” Claudia smirked as she headed out, the other two nodding. 

“So what’s the plan for today...” Callum began but before he could say much else before Rayla had already pushed him down on her bed. Her tall, strong stature towering over him. She quickly got to the chase and removed her jacket and jersey, revealing no bra at all “Cutting to the chase huh?”

“I’ve had SUCH a exhausting day. And I needed the release” She smirked as she finished getting her sneakers, jeans and socks off too. He smiled back and leaned up to go and kiss her but she quickly and easily pushed him back to the bed, pinning his arms “Nonono. This isn’t for you right now. That can come after I’ve had my use of you.”

“Yes ma’am” Callum replies

Callum is a very submissive boy. And both of his girlfriends had their own ways of enjoying their control over him. With Claudia he was always worshipping her as a goddess. With Rayla he was always being absolutely dominated.

Rayla is a warrior, and a fierce one at that. She enjoyed wrecking him. It wasn’t uncommon for him to get bruises when dealing with her. And he loved every minute of it. She was strong, tall, toned. And she was very rough to their pet. But she does make sure her horns don’t get in the way. 

She lets his hands free so they can start roaming. She figured as long as she had what she wanted she’d let him explore a bit. He caught on quickly as his hands explored her breasts and her toned abs. 

She was used to him enjoying her abs. It was something she loved about him, that he admired how strong and badass she is. He even found it so attractive. At first, him exploring her abs was just him being curious what they felt like. But then he started to do it more. It was a sign of how strong and powerful she was. And the sub boy couldn’t get enough. 

And then there were her breasts which he also loved. But Claudia had those too. The abs thing was something about HER he loved. 

As he explored she quickly kissed his neck. Getting enough of her little human pet as she could get. When she had her fill there she moved along to his chest and kissed all over. He blushed hard as she does. She loves the look on his face whenever she looks at his face to see all the red flusteredness she causes. It makes her feel so in control, so much power over him. It’s exhilarating. 

“Good boy” she smirked as she reached down into his shorts. His eyes widened wide as he realized what she was doing. 

“Now?” He asked, his voice growing weak

“Now” she replied, grimacing evilly. She grabbed him right where he knew she was going and started to stroke. She made sure to sit straight and posed. Showing off how much power she had over him while he was helpless and squirming. 

She went for a little bit until she noticed just the right time. And she stopped. “You’re cruel.” Was all he managed to make out. 

She chuckles “I know” she got up from the bed and stood a few feet away from it. “But it’s just too fun to watch you squirm.”

“Please... more...” he got up as well but he quickly found himself shaking

“You know what you have to do” she smirked as she put her hands to his shorts and got them down with ease. Her hands so close to his crotch only made the urge worse. She was an expert at choosing the exact right time to stop. “Beg me, pet, beg.” She whispered in his ear.

He instantly fell to his knees “Please... Rayla... please finish me”

Rayla pretended to think “Hmmm I don’t think that’s enough begging. How about you really show me how much you want me to finish.” Her foot lifted slightly as she brought it to his face. His face turned red as he realized what she wanted him to do.

Callum quickly bowed his head and kissed her feet. Passionately. Rayla ate up these kinds of acts of submission. She liked to see her boy groveling at her feet. It was such a rush. Callum also enjoyed being this submissive, even if he acknowledged that kissing her smelly athlete feet was very gross. 

But then he did something she wasn’t expecting. He started to kiss up her leg. Rayla turned her face forward to hide her blush from the boy holding onto her leg for dear life, worshipping it like his life depended on her being pleased with him. “Now the other one” was all she made out.

He started on the other one and around the time he seemed to make it to her thigh she had another idea. She moved his head roughly to her crotch, shoving him in there a bit. “Now there. Do a good job and I’ll make sure you have the best orgasm of your life.”

He didn’t need to be told twice. He start kissing immediately and Rayla moaned. Loudly. She never loved this boy more in her life. The pleasure was crazy. And he was desperate to pleasure her. Weak at his knees for her. Sure, now her knees were also feeling week, but she still felt all the power. 

Once she finished she immediately plopped down on the bed. “Okay, deals a deal.” She sat up and looked down to Callum who was on the floor kneeling before her. She took a deep breath and reached down, finishing what she started. And as she soon as she finished, she could see the release she gave him instantly take hold. He felt much better. 

“Good boy” she smiles at him as she laid her head back down on her pillow “Now come on. I know you want some of these tits.” She smiled softly as Callum sat besides her. 

“I’m exhausted though.” He admits 

“Of course you are” she chuckles, running her hands through his hair softly, relaxing him a bit “I had my way with you. That’ll take a lot out of you.” She gave a cheeky grin and caressed his cheek. “I’m exhausted too. How about we lay down, relax, and you can enjoy my breasts by kissing them.”

“Yes ma’am.” We smiled and laid down, head nuzzling into her cleavage as starts to kiss her breasts. 

Rayla closed her eyes and moaned softly. “Good boy.” She kept brushing his hair at a calm and relaxed pace. “I love you so much, you know that. I really appreciate you.”

Callum looked up at her softly and nodded “Yea Rayla, I know that.” Not only were these two girls his mistresses, they were two of his closest friends. And behind all of the worship and domination, they were close as can be. And they’d always appreciate each other.


End file.
